The Villains Get a Week Off
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: Everyone faveite Villains from Sailor Moon and Power Rangers goes on week of R and R, but so does the Sailor Senshis, and Mesagog has plans for them all
1. I Want a Week Off!

The Villains Get a Weak Off, Part 1

(Our story starts in Galaxia's Castle….)

Galaxia: Iron Mouse! I need a Day off.

Iron Mouse: Way, o' Queen of the entire Universe?

Galaxia: because I need one Day Away from dose…dose Sailor Brats!

Iron Mouse: Oh, Tin Cat?

Galaxia: NO! The Sailor Senshi on Earth.

Iron Mouse: Ok, I'll Call The Ritz Hotel, to check if there are any rooms free. 

Galaxia: Good (Does evil Laugh.) Mahhhaaaaaaaaaaa!

(At The Ritz Hotel, a guy is working at a desk when Queen Beryl Comes in..)

Desk Guy: Can I help you, miss?

Queen Beryl: I'm here to get a room, I heard from my Spies That you have rooms from free.

Desk Guy: Yes we do, Miss Beryl

Queen Beryl: Good, and you can call me QUEEN Beryl.

Desk Guy: Ok, Queen Beryl, BELLBOY! (The Desk Guy rings a bell and the Bellboy comes)

Bellboy: Yes, Sir?

Desk Guy: Take Queen Beryl's Suitcase up to room 17A please.

Bellboy: ok, Sir

(Queen Beryl goes up with the Bellboy, and then Alan and Ann soon come in.)

Desk Guy: (looks up) Can we help you?

Alan: yes, How Much are the Rooms here? (Ann Pulls out a Big Suitcase full of 10,000,000 yen!)

Desk Guy: Ah…The Rooms are free.

Ann: Oh, ok (Looks at Alan.)

Alan: (Smiles as He thinks to himself *I'm a dead evil alien*)

Desk Guy: BELLBOY!

(A second Bellboy comes.)

Desk Guy: show them to room 17B

(Alan and Ann goes with the Bellboy)

Desk Guy: I think I need a day of………

(A UFO lands and Wiseman, Black Lady, and the other Dark Moon Family guys comes in to the hotel.)

Desk Guy: Can we help you? (He looks scared *don't Bedim him*)

Wiseman: Are the rooms free, because if not

Black Lady: I will Blast you in to moon dust!

Wiseman: ah….what ever she said

(Wiseman isn't so wise.)

Wiseman: HEY! Who said that?

Clint H. Hoyt (Me): I did

Wiseman: I'll blast you into moon dust!

(I blast Wiseman into Mars dust.)

Rubeus: uh oh, you made the Writer mad

Wiseman: sorry.

Desk Guy: Bellboy!

(another Bellboy comes in)

Desk Guy: take Wiseman and the Dark Moon Guys to room 17C

(They go with the Bellboy)

Desk Guy: I hope no more Supervillians show up

(The Witches 5 show up)

Desk Guy: I said is too soon…..

Eudial: Any rooms free?

Desk Guy: yes, there are, BELLBOY!

(God, how many bellboys can you guys have?)

Desk Guy: Don't ask, I just work here…..

(The bellboy takes the five witches up to room 17D)

Desk Guy: Help…

(The Dead Moon Circus comes in)

Desk Guy: Can I help you?

Queen Neherenia: Do you have any…

Desk Guy: yes we do, BELLBOY!

(The Dead Moon Guys go with the Bellboy to room 17E)

Desk Guy: I need help….

(Galaxia and Iron Mouse comes in)

Galaxia: I hope you're right about this hotel, Mouse.

Iron Mouse: I am, My Queen

Galaxia: If not……..

Desk Guy: Can I help you?

Galaxia: Is it true about the……..

Desk Guy: BELLBOY! Take miss Galaxia to room 17G

(the Two Evil Sailor Senshi goes with the Bellboy)

Desk Guy: I need a new job

End of Part 1

Next time, Rini go to the Ritz with the other Sailors, The Desk Guy goes nuts! And all the villains meet (God help us…..)


	2. The Villains Meet!

The Villains Get a Weak off, Part 2 (Last Time, all the SM Villains Went to the Ritz Hotel, On the Island of Tappan * don't ask me where it is* Now The Sailor Senshi are on vacation. *God Help The Desk Guy.. *) Serena: I Hope there are No Ghosts like Last time we went to an, Inn Raye. (Everyone looks at Raye.) Raye: What? Amy: You did pick The Adams Hotel, Raye. Lita: (Looking up) We all heard about that (Laughs) Mina: I Picked the Ritz, Because Of Free room Week. Amy: Free Room Mouth, Mina. Mina: Ok, ok. Do we have every thing? Raye: (Digging in to the Back of the Car.) Sunblock, Cher CD, Rini. Rini: Are We There yet? Serena: No. Rini: ok.are we there yet? Serena: Ahhhhhhhkkkkkk (Back at the Ritz.) Desk Guy: I'm a Cat! Meow Meow. (Ok.He's gone Nuts) Bellboy #1: I think I shall take over the Desk job, for now (The Sailor's car pulls up to the Hotel.) Rini: Hey? Who's the man in there acting like a cat? (The Desk Guy/Nutball goes out in door.) Desk Guy/Nutball: Meow! Meow! Mina: Ok...... (They go into the Hotel *God Help them*) Bellboy #1: Can I help you? Serena: yes we like a room Bellboy #1: Ok. Miss? Serena: Serena Raye: Just call her "Meatballhead" (Laughs) Clint H. Hoyt: Ha ha! (Blasts Raye into moon dust.) Bellboy #1: oh.Mr. Hoyt owns the Hotel. Raye: I hate that when it happens. Rini: I think you made the writer mad. Bellboy #1; BELLBOY #2!  
  
(The Second Bellboy Takes the bags up to the Sailor's Room, Room 17F. MHAMAHAAAAAMAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ok.. A little overboard there.) (Meanwhile, Back in room 17G.)  
  
Galaxia: Iron Mouse, I got' a hand it to you, you know a good hotel when you find one. Iron Mouse: (Smiles) Thank you, My Queen. Galaxia: This is the life! No Sailor Senshi! No Rini! And No Tin Cat! Let the Bad Times roll! (Does Evil Laugh) MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(In Room 17F.)  
  
Serena: I Thought I heard Galaxia just now? Raye: Me two?  
  
(In Room 17C.)  
  
Black Lady: I thought I heard Sailor Moon? (Think for a sec) never mind  
  
(A few Minutes later, Galaxia, Iron Mouse, Queen Beryl, Eudial, Black Lady, Ann and JunJun come out of there Rooms to get a Mud Bath. *God Help Them*)  
  
Galaxia: So, a mud bath is a way.(She bumps into Beryl, who bumps into Eudial, who bumps into Black Lady, who Bumps into Ann, But no one bumps into JunJun or Mouse.)  
  
Beryl: WHO DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Oh oh, now she's Mad.) Yes I am! Clint H Hoyt: Don't make me mad. JunJun: Is everyone here Nuts? Clint H Hoyt: Yes Iron Mouse: I think we are in Loonyville, Japan.  
  
(Unknown to.)  
  
Iron Mouse: Hey! I haven't finish talking.  
  
(I look at her)  
  
Iron Mouse: ok, go right ahead  
  
(As I was saying, Unknown to the Villains, Rini was watching the meeting.)  
  
Rini: oh no! If The Villain sees us we're doom Clint H Hoyt: No kidding. Rini: I must tell the others! Wait! I can do it my self then I can be a hero (Smiles) End of Part 1  
  
Next Time, Rini goes on the offensive, Iron Mouse Meets Jaws, and Beryl eats fish!  
  
Beryl: I Hate fish Clint H Hoyt: ok ok God save us. Oh I forgot, Toxica, Jindrax, Marah and Kapri also Comes to the Hotel 


	3. The Ritz Wars

The Villains Get a Week Off  
  
Part 3, Ritz Wars  
  
Last time: The Sailor Senshi came to the Ritz, The Desk Guy gone nuts (Desk Guy: Meow!) and The Bad Guys well kind of bumped into one a other. Now On with the show...  
  
(While Rini is about to fight The villains, The said Bad guys are fighting one a other.)  
  
Beryl: Oh Yeah? (Kicks Eudial in the Head)  
  
(Iron Mouse and JunJun are watching it)  
  
Iron Mouse: Why I'm I the only smart one here? JunJun: you an't the only one who thinks so. Iron Mouse: Now I know why the Sailor Senshi wins, Because we in-flight one a other  
  
(JunJun looks and sees Rini.)  
  
JunJun: Hey, I think I also know why they win. Iron Mouse: Ok, Why? JunJun: Because, (She Grabs Rini) They Spy on us! Rini: ah.. Hi guys.. Iron Mouse: So, The Sailors think they can just spy on us, well how about we just throw you into the fight going on behind us and see you get beaten up. Rini: Jun, Mouse, We're all Friends here, so if you can just put me down, we can all forget this ever happen.  
  
(The two villains look at each other)  
  
Iron Mouse and JunJun: NO! Rini: oh $%$&&  
  
(Rini Kicks JunJun)  
  
Rini: MINI MOON POWER!  
  
(Rini turns into Sailor Chibi Moon)  
  
Iron Mouse: Oh %&%%#$$ Clint H Hoyt: You got it ( JunJun: RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sailor Chibi Moon: You tried you Ruin a good Vacation to the Ritz, In the Name of The Future Moon, I will Punish you. Iron Mouse: Oh Shut Up!  
  
( They soon hear a low growl) Iron Mouse: Don't tell me, a killer dog is behind me. Clint H Hoyt: Yeap JunJun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(They turn around and See the Dog *His Name is Jaws*) Sailor Chibi Moon: RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
(They all Run)  
  
Iron Mouse: SOME ONE CALL 911! JunJun: I KNEW IT! THIS IS A NUT HOUSE! Sailor Chibi Moon: %^$%###W####@&&%$&&&! Clint H Hoyt: WHAT EVER SHE SAID!  
  
(Sailor Chibi Moon runs back into her Room and turns back into Rini)  
  
Rini: I still have to save the others (A light bulb appears) I got It!  
  
( Rini goes to a Phone and calls someone)  
  
(later that night.)  
  
Toxica: Ah, The Ritz Hotel. Marah: Wow! Jindrax: What a pad! Kapri: What a dump!  
  
(just a Note, I don't own Sailor Moon or The Power Rangers)  
  
Toxica: Come on, Kapri, This is Good, No Power Rangers, No Zords, And No Zordon! Marah: who? Toxica: Never Mind. Kapri: UGH! Jindrax: Hey? Who's the Guy Meowing like a Cat? Marah: I don't want to know.  
  
(They Go in, But In the Dining Room)  
  
Beryl: I'm going to do it..  
  
(Beryl is about to try the Thing she hates more then the Sailor Senshi, FISH!)  
  
Beryl: I will not gak, I will Not gak..  
  
(Right Next to her, Toxica, Jindrax, Marah, and Kapri are Talking to Iron Mouse)  
  
Jindrax: So, you want us to help you beat the Sailor Senshi, and you will help Beat the Power Rangers? Iron Mouse: Yes, and Make you look good in the eyes of Lothor, and Master Org. Toxica: ah..We don't work for him any more. Iron Mouse: Ok Marah: So, About These Sailors, they...  
  
(Beryl Screams)  
  
Beryl: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!  
  
End of Part 3  
  
Next Time, The Outer Senshi Comes to help Rini fight Iron Mouse, Raye gets Kidnapped By Marah, and Galaxia Fights Black Lady, again. 


	4. It's a Mad House!

The Villains get a week off  
  
By King Cobra Clint  
  
Chapter 4: It's a Mad House!!!! Aka, God save the Scouts!  
  
(It's Day two of the madness in the Ritz, and it's not going to stop any time soon, because the Outers are coming! In fact, they are there! *Run for your LIVES!!!!!!*)  
  
Haruka: I hope we aren't too late.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah, we can't let Iron Mouse seal Rini's Star seed!  
  
Michiru: Don't worry, Hotaru, Sailor Moon will not let that stupid so called sailor get her Star Seed.  
  
Setsuna: It's not only Iron Mouse we might fight, it's the other Villains, like Beryl and Galaxia we should watch out for.  
  
Haruka: ah, We're here……and there's a guy acting like a Cat on the roof.  
  
Desk Guy/Nutball: Meow! Meow! (In Human *I was a Man once, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!*)  
  
K.C.C (Me, again.): Ooooooookkkkkkkkkk.  
  
(The Outers soon go into the "HOTEL OF MADNESS" MUHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Bellboy/New Desk Guy: Can I help you?  
  
Michiru: We are looking for a friend of ours.  
  
(Suddenly, Neherenia pasted by the Outers, going to her Mud bath.)   
  
Hotaru: Oooookkkkkk.  
  
Haruka: It's to late…….  
  
Voice: Hi, Guys.  
  
All the Outers: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(They soon look around and see Rini, hiding behind a plant.)  
  
Michiru: Rini? What…  
  
Rini: Shhhhhh! They might hear us.  
  
(Soon, Mistress 9 walks by, not looking at the Outers or Rini.)  
  
Haruka: I think they won't see us.  
  
(Meanwhile, Marah is about to do something which it going to be a big faille if the Other Scouts find out about it, she's going to kidnap one of them.)  
  
Marah: Ok, all I have to do is get in the Room, grab one of those Stupid Scouts and Get out, as fast as I can. I hope it's the Pink haired one, Kapri said she was the weakest. Just because she watches Sailor Moon, Don't mean she's smart, Cardcaptors is Better I say.  
  
(Soon, Raye, AKA Sailor Mars, Comes to the door of her's and the others room.)  
  
Marah: YO! SPACE CASE!  
  
(Raye looks behind her and Gets hit with a frying pan!)  
  
BONK!  
  
Raye: Ow! (Fall down to the floor and is Unconscious.)  
  
Marah: HA! (starts dancing around.) I did it! I DID IT!!!!!!!! Uncle will be so Happy! (Tries to sing Moonlight Densetsu But stops and puts Raye in Serena's Suitcase!) There, Now to take her to Iron Mouse.  
  
(Marah go into the Lobby and puts the suitcase down, because she sees a Fight!)  
  
Black Lady: Take THAT! *WACK!*  
  
Galaxia: OH YAEH? *BAM!*  
  
(Yep, Galaxia and Black Lady are Fighting, Again, while Marah is watching the fight, Mina tripped on the suitcase, while trying to see who is fighting.)  
  
Mina: Hey, this is Serena's I wonder why it's here in the lobby?  
  
(She soon picks it up and walks to the Senshi's Room.)  
  
Mina: Boy, this thing is heavy!  
  
(Back in the Lobby, Galaxia and Black Lady knock each other out, Toxica, Jindrax, Iron Mouse, JunJun, and Kapri were watching the fight.)  
  
Kapri: I told you guys, it was going to be a tie.  
  
Toxica: You did not!  
  
(Marah runs up to them.)  
  
Marah: HEY! GUYS! I GOT ONE!!!  
  
Kapri: You did! (Faints)   
  
(Soon the said villains go with Marah to the place she put the suitcase, which is no longer there.)  
  
Marah: I put it right here, Guys.   
  
Kapri: Well, It isn't here, Dummy.  
  
Marah: I'M NOT DUMB!  
  
Kapri: ARE TO!  
  
Marah: I'M NOT  
  
Toxica: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Everyone looks at Toxica, even Neherenia, who's coming back from the spa.)  
  
Neherenia: (Thinking to her self.) Boy, some people must not go on vacation that much.  
  
Ok, Next time on "The Villains get a Weak off." Iron Mouse and her 'Army' delivers the First Strike in their Operation "Ritz Storm", even Neherenia joins in, fighting the scouts in her own War, and guess who's coming……… IT'S RITA REPULSA AND LORD ZEDD!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The War Begins

The Villains get a Week off

By King Cobra Clint

Hiya, again, this is K.C.C here, the fifth Chapter of the Story that don't end is here so sit down, don't go, and call you Shrink.

Warning!

This fic may cause:

Madness

Insanity

The urge to Kill Martha Stewart

The Clone Wars

Dancing with Iraqi Army Men

Voting for Kerry (Yak)

War with Kansas (not going to happen.)

Invasion by The Dead Moon Circus

And Killing Me (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Now on with the Story!

Chapter 5: The War Begins

(In a Lighthouse near the Ritz, Iron Mouse and her 'Army' are preparing for "Operation: Ritz Strom" I guess she couldn't think of a better name)

Iron Mouse: Ok, we got Magic Balls, Bombs, Destroyer Droids, Kelzacks, 2 Orgs, 2 Evil Space Ninjas, 1 Sailor Animate, 1 Amazon, a Tank, and the will to go on. Now lets kick some Senshi Butt!

(Marah raises her Hand)

Iron Mouse: what is it, Marah.

Marah: Before we go, can I go to the Bathroom? (Everyone, even the Droids, falls Anime style)

Kapri: MARHA! Why are you so Stupid?

Marah: I'm not Stupid WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Iron Mouse is getting mad)

Iron Mouse: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(everyone looks at her)

Toxica: Ooooooooookkkkkkkk.

(suddenly, Iron Mouse's Sailor Suit turns into a army Uniform, and the American Flag appears behind her.)

Iron Mouse: Today, We'll save Galaxia's and Our other Bosses Vacation from those Sailor Senshi. We will Triumph over all odds, we will fight on land, sea and air. We will never give up. We will defeat the Senshi, and win. Now, We go out, and fight!

(everyone is crying)

All: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JunJun: That was Beautiful! Stiff

Jindrax: Lovely! WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Back at the Ritz Hotel, The Five Senshis are also getting ready for battle.)

Rini: Ok, Pink Moon wand,

Haruka: Check.

Rini: Super Space Sword,

Haruka: Check.

Rini: Aqua Mirror,

Michiru: Double Check.

Rini: Silent Grave,

Hotrau: Check

Setsuna: Is all this necessary? (she looks at the other Weapons, guns, knifes, enc.)

(a Noise is heard in the Background)

Rini: (Yelling) WHAT?!

(At the Pool, the other Senshi are lounging around, when Neherenia walks by.)

Neherenia: Ah, what a lovely day, even if I do hate it.

(suddenly a Tank Crashes though the wall, with Iron Mouse on it.)

Neherenia: Ooooooooookkkkkkkk

(soon the Tank enters the Lobby and tries to go up the stairs, but gets stuck.)

Marah: (she's driving the tank.) Ah, Iron Mouse, we have a problem.

Iron Mouse: I can see that, Kelzacks! Move is thing now!

(The Kelzacks get behind the Tank and push.)

Voice: Hold it right there!

(everyone looks up and sees there enemy, Sailor Mini Moon and the four Outer Senshi.)

Mini Moon: how dare you destroy a Beautiful hotel Lobby with a Weapon of death and Destruction.

Sailor Pluto: you hurt innocent people for the fun of it and it's not right.

Sailor Uranus: we will not stand for this and will stop you

Sailor Neptune: You will be punished severely for this attack.

Sailor Saturn: For we are the Sailor Senshi,

Mini Moon: and in the Name of the Future Moon,

Sailor Pluto: In the name of Pluto,

Sailor Uranus: in the name of Uranus,

Sailor Neptune: In the Name of Neptune,

Sailor Saturn: In the Name of Saturn.

All Five: We will Punish you!

(suddenly, all the Villains start laughing.)

Sailor Uranus: (augury) We said we will Punish you guys.

Marah: (still Laughing) you Laugh Punish us?

Toxica: Humph! We will Show you who's going down. (Laughs louder)

(JunJun is Aiming the Cannon on the tank at Uranus)

JunJun: (from inside the tank.) Ok, Senshis, can you said "Bye Bye" for us? MUHHHHAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The other villains look at her)

JunJun: What? I always wanted to say that.

Kapri: Ok, now, you Idiot Senshis, you are going down.

Iron Mouse: FIRE!

(Jindrax Fires the Cannon)

Cannon: **KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

(The Five Senshi fly though a window after they get hit.)

Mini Moon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(soon, they land near the feet of someone Mini Moon Knows, and dislikes.)

Neherenia: WHAT!?!

(yep, it's Neherenia.)

Mini Moon: Uh no, not you.

(Neherenia soon takes out a Japanese Sword and starts to chase the Senshis with it.)

Saturn: RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Soon the Outers and Mini Moon are running for there lives, as The of The Dark Side of The Moon Chases them to the Pool.)

Neherenia: COME BACK HERE YOU SENSHIS!!!!!!!!!!

(soon she takes out a RPG Launcher! RUN FOR IT PEOPLE!!!!!)

URanus: OH SHIT!

(Neherenia fires the RPG, and it lands in the pool.)

RPG: **KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Soon, a Certain Blonde, with Pig tails and Meatballs, Is flying in the air.)

Serena: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(She land in the Parking Lot, then suddenly, Two people appear in the Lot. I think we all know who they are.)

Rita Replusa: Oh, Zeddy, this is Perfect!

(Yep, it's Everyone's favorite villains from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd!)

Lord Zedd: Yes, My Dear, a week without those Pesky Rangers to stop us! MUHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The Two villains laugh as they go into the Hotel, Later that Night, Neherenia is stockpiling weapons for her own war against the Senshis.)

Neherenia: Those Stupid Senshis think they own this Planet, HA! I'll Teach them not to try and ruin MY vacation! MUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

(Zirconia and Wiseman are busy Playing Chess.)

Wiseman: What Got her thinking those pests are here?

Zirconia: I don't know, But her Doctor always said she might go nuts one of these days.

(PallaPalla Walks by.)

PallaPalla: Queen Neherenia an't the only one going nuts, JunJun and that weird Girl called Iron Mouse Blew up half the Lobby with a tank!

Galaxia: (who was listening in on them.) What!?

Wiseman: (Looking up from the Game.) Ah.. Galaxia.. Uh… how are you today? Eh he.

PallaPalla: Uh, Guys, look!

(everyone looks and sees Neherenia, dressed up like a commando, going out the Door.)

Neherenia: PREPARE TO DIE SENSHI SCUM! MUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Zirconia: Oh No……

Next Time: Neherenia goes on the warpath, The war continues to get bigger, The Inters go fishing, and a night of singing! Yey!

And as always I don't own Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, or The Ritz Hotel. L

See ya Later and Read and Review!


	6. Fishing for Disaster!

**__**

Discalmer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Power Rangers, Or any of their Villains, or the Ritz Hotel.

**__**

Auther's Note: It is ture, I am Crazy! And I am friends with Role Players, and Julaya Beryl J

The Villains get a Week off

By King Cobra Clint

Chapter 6: Fishing for Disaster!

(It is Day 3! And the insanely isn't going to stop EVER!!!!!!!!!! MUUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!, Back with The V.V.L.F Villain Vacation Liberation Font Sailor Iron Mouse and gang are planning "Plan: Get across The Moon")

JunJun: Ok, anything else we need?

Jindrax: I don't know? Ask General Iron Mouse.

Marah: Since when did she called her self that?

Kapri: (Falls Anime Style) You are dumb!

Marah: I AM NOT DUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toxica: (Thinking) _When are those two ever going to stop fighting?_

(suddenly, someone Knocked on the door.)

JunJun: what's the password?

Voice # 1: JUNJUN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!

Voice # 2: COME OUT YOU STUPID BRAT!

Voice # 3: SAILOR IRON MOUSE! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!

Iron Mouse: EKK! It's Galaxia!

JunJun: and VesVes, AND ZIRC FACE!

Marah: EKK! Why are they here?

JunJun: I don't like to know.

(then, another voice called out)

Voice # 4: Nieces! I know you are in there!

(Yep! It's Evil Ninja Warlord, LOTHOR!)

Kapri: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! IS UNLCE!

(suddenly the door is basted open and said Villains are in the doorway)

Galaxia: Ok, where is Neherenia?

Everyone in the Room: HUH!?!

Zirconia: My Queen? You under here? (He is looking under the Bed.)

JunJun: ah? What's going on?

CereCere: The Queen went Nuts saying 'Must stop the Sailor Senshi before that ruin MY Vacation.'

(back with the Senshis, Serena and the girls are going fishing on a boat.)

Serena: YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!!!!!

Mina: WE'RE GOING FISHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: Ok, got any thing?

Lita: Yep, even the W-O-R-M-S

(Serena and Mina stop dancing)

Both: WORMS!?!? EEEEEEYYYYYUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

Raye: Sweatdrops You two are so dumb.

Both: WE"RE NOT DUMB! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina: well I wasn't the one inside a suitcase.

Raye: don't talk about that!

Serena: say, did anyone find that Salsa-Filed Pocky I made?

(Screams are heard in the hall.)

Diamond: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THAT IS TO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!

(Black Lady and Emerald are laughing behind him.)

Emerald: MUHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black Lady: If that stupid Sailor Moon saw this I think you WILL get Diamond for sure!

(Wiseman and Sapphire only watch the Madness unfold.)

Wiseman: will this ever end?

(On the Beach 'Commando' Neherenia is looking for the Senshis.)

Neherenia: I will not let those Brats ruin MY Vacation! EVER!!!!!!!!!!! MUUUHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(On a small Boat named The JSS _Unstoppable_ Yeah, Right! The Inters are fishing with their Fishing Poles In their Colors, LOL The Outers and Rini are also with them.)

Rini: (Thinking) _I don't see any Villains _(looks and sees Lothor.) _Then again¼ ¼_

Serena: Hey! I think I got something!

(Serena tugs on her line, unknown to any of them, what Serena caught was a ROV in the shape of a Mouse Guess whose)

Toxica: Hey! Someone hooked a line on the ROV!

Iron Mouse: Oh no¼ ¼

JunJun: I think that Sailor Neptune got it.

Galaxia: (Anger Mark) THE SAILOR SCOUTS ARE NOT¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ..

Marah: Hey! Something is coming though!

(by now, every Sailor Moon Villain is there.)

Beryl: Oh, great, we are going to see some dumb¼ ¼ ¼

(then the Picture came though, and guess who it was.)

Serena: Hey! It is a¼ ¼ ..Whatdoyoucallit.

Amy: a ROV?

Serena: Yeah!

(Back with the Villains)

All The Villains: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Yep, they do know the scouts are in the Ritz.)

Black Lady: Why here¼ ¼ ¼ .. WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PallaPalla: I thought They weren't going to be in this fic!

Iron Mouse: We (points to Toxica, Jindrax, Marah, Kapri and JunJun) told you guys, but no, you didn't believe us.

Galaxia: oh just shut up!

Ann: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?!?!

Catsy: I WANT MY TEDDY!!!!!

(everyone falls anime style at that remark, Back with the Senshis.)

Serena: where did it come from?

Mina: Hey! It says 'Made in Zero Star Sagittarius' Oh well, lets throw it ba¼ ¼ .(stops and looks at it again) ZERO STAR SAGITTARIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: WHAT!!??

Raye: NO!

Lita: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: It is Galaxia's? (Starts crying.) WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(on the other side of the boat.)

Rini: uh oh¼ ¼ .

Haruka: I told you we should have told them.

(unknown to them, guess who is with them.)

Rita Repulsa: Told who?

(yep, Rita and Zedd is on broad.)

Haruka: Oh, no one. (She doesn't know about Rita and Zedd.) Just some friends

Zedd: Ok.

(Unknown to any one, another Villain is watching all of them, from his lair.)

Villain: Soon, with all the Energy from the Sailor Senshis of Japan, and their enemies, I will rule the world (Hisses) soon, Not even the Rangers will Stop me.

(Back in the Ritz hotel, It is Show Time!)

Announcer: Ok, everyone! We have a Surprise for you all. Here, Live, singing a Japanese Favorite, here is George Lopes!

(George Lopes comes on the stage, with some Las Vegas Showgirls, singing Ninpu Sentai Hurrucanger!)

__

Shoo Shoot to sanjou Shoo Shoot to ninjajan

Makiokose yuuki no Hurricane

Kujikeso ni naru kimochi o ima

Egao ni kaetara

Atarashii hibi o kakete yukunosa

Mae dake mitsumete

Kono hoshi o mamoru tameni

Uketsui de kita himitsu no chikara

Mittsu no kokoro o awasetara

Shinjita mirai ni ganbarou

Shoo Shoot to sanjou Shoo Shoot to ninjajan

Kakugo kakugo kakugo shiroyo zettai

Shoo Shoot to sanjou Shoo Shoot to kyou Go! Go!

Moeagare seigi no Hurricane

Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Kaze ni nare

Kuyashisa ni mata hoho o koboreru

Namida o fuitara

Hateshinai asu o mezashite yukou

Nani mo osorezu ni

Saigo made akiramenai

Aka Ao Kiiro genki no shirushi

Mittsu no yaiba ni komerareta

Bokura no Power o ukete miro

Shoo Shoot to sanjou Shoo Shoot to ninjajan

Taose taose taose aku no keshin o

Shoo Shoot to sanjou Shoo Shoot to kyou Go! Go!

Makiokose yuuki no Hurricane

Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Yume o oe

Kono hoshi o mamoru tameni

Uketsui de kita himitsu no chikara

Mittsu no kokoro o awasetara

Shinjita mirai ni ganbarou

Shoo Shoot to sanjou Shoo Shoot to ninjajan

Kakugo kakugo kakugo shiroyo zettai

Shoo Shoot to sanjou Shoo Shoot to kyou Go! Go!

Moeagare seigi no Hurricane

Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Kaze ni nare

(Everyone Cheers, and appalls, later that night, The Inters are planning on a defense against any Villain attack.)

Serena: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE TRYING TO RUIN MY VACATION! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone Sweatdrops)

Mina: and I thought the Villains weren't going to be in this Fanfic.

Amy: I think the villains are here on vacation also.

Mina: Villains don't go on vacations!

Lita: I Think Amy is right, they might be taking a brake from trying to take over the world.

(The Outers and Rini are playing Go Fish.)

Hotaru: Setsuna-Mama do you have any aces?

Setsuna: Ugh! Yes.

(Unknown to them, and Black 'Ninja' is watching them and guess who she is, yep Neherenia)

Neherenia: I am the BLACK NINJA! I will stop the Sailor Senshis from ruining my vacation.

__

Well that is it for this Chapter, Next time, The 'Black Ninja vs. The Red Ninja (Aka Serena) The Ninja Storm Rangers appear, and we find out who the Villains who wants to have the Life force from The Scouts and their enemies.


End file.
